Chicken Soup
by XxMasumi UchihaxX
Summary: When Georgie comes back downstairs after Spinelli spills chicken soup on her, what if her fantasy, wasn't really a fantasy?


**Hey guys, I've had this idea in my head for a while and I just had to write it out. XD So enjoy!**

**I don't own General Hospital. If I did, Georgie would still be alive. -tear-**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"A-achoo!"

Spinelli wiped his nose and hit the humidifier in front of him. That evil object was out to get him, he was sure of it. All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door. Though he wished whoever it was would just go away, he decided to get up and go see who it was.

He opened the door to find none other than his trusted friend, Georgie.

"Hey, Spinelli.." his loyal friend said as she made her way into the penthouse.

Spinelli gently closed the door behind her and acknowledged her greeting. "Wise Georgie, what brings such a lovely creature to the living quarters of a sick, frail, creature such as myself?"

"Oh no, you're feeling worse aren't you?" his now concerned friend asked, folding her hands in front of her chest.

"The germy intruders appear to be increasing their evilly evil attack power on The Jackals ever weakening immune system.. But fear not! The Jackal suspects that the microscopic invaders will be making their exit shortly." Spinelli said, hoping to ease his wise and very lovely friends concern.

Georgie could tell Spinelli was just trying to ease her worry.

"Spinelli, I can tell you feel like complete garbage. You got a cold running around being brave and wonderful, so I made you some soup." And with that she pulled out a nice, steaming package of soup and held it in front of him.

"You- you made it? Especially for The Jackal?" Spinelli was stunned, nobody had ever been so thoughtful to him before.

Georgie thought quick, she didn't need Spinelli suspecting her secret lo- crush on him. The last thing she wanted was to put him on the spot. She knew her feelings weren't, and never would be returned.

"W-well.. You see, I wanted to make some soup anyway, with winter just around the corner, you know.. I-it's so cold and some nice hot soup would warm me up.. So.. I knew you had a cold so I just thought.." Georgie hoped he wouldn't ask any questions and just take the soup. The truth is, she gladly took the time and made it especially for him.

"Oh.. Well, if Wise Georgie loves her soup, and it is a very cold night then maybe-"

"You need it, I insist! Some nice soup really does help make a cold better! It's nice and hot, won't you at least try some?" She was now pushing the packaged soup towards him.

"Many -sniffle- thanks, Wise Georgie." Spinelli peered into the package for a moment. "Ooh, this soup looks positively- A-Ah.."

Georgie raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him.

"**ACHOO!!!"**

"Ah!" Yelled Georgie as the piping hot liquid spilled all over her.

Spinelli was completely embarrassed. And scared. What if his wise and lovely friend was mad at him?

"M-many apologies, Wise Georgie! P-please, let me help you!"

"N-no! It's fine, really!" She set the bowl down. "I'll just go upstairs and wash my clothes, is that okay?"

Spinelli was once again stunned. She should be storming out of the penthouse, totally offended right now! "Y-yes, that's fine. There's a robe in the guest bathroom that the wise and lovely Georgie could use if she wishes.."

Georgie nodded and said "Okay, thanks a lot, Spinelli!" And with that, she took off upstairs.

As Spinelli watched his loyal friend walk upstairs, he couldn't help but notice the way her now wet shirt hugged her curves. Her beautiful shoulder length hair lightly bouncing up and down as she trotted up the stairs. She really was lovely.

He walked towards the couch after cleaning up the mess and once again sat down in front of his loathsome humidifier, tightening his blanket around him. He then got lost in his thoughts.

_'She didn't get offended, She didn't yell, She didn't look at me as if I was an insect she desperately wanted to step on, She didn't storm off, She didn't abandon me..'_

Spinelli looked at what was left of his lovely friends culinary efforts.

_'She thought of me when nobody else did..' _He thought.

_'What does she think of me? Does she like me? Well, I know she likes me.. But I mean, as more than a friend..?' _

Spinelli then stopped. He was being ridiculous. He's never been liked as more than a friend, and he never would be liked as more than a friend. Especially not by someone as wonderful as Wise Georgie.

The sound of said friends footsteps coming back downstairs took him out of his thoughts.

Georgie walked towards Spinelli, her heart pounding wildly in her chest, just like all the other times she's been in the same room as him.

_'Even when he's sick, sounding nasal and congested.. He still looks and sounds like an angel..'_ She thought as she stopped a few feet from the couch. She felt a little uncomfortable, as she was standing in front of her secret crush with nothing but a robe on..

Spinelli however, was staring at her in complete and total awe. She looked like an angel sent from heaven. Said angel then started speaking.

"I feel so- so awkward.. I look big and shapeless and-"

"Beautiful."

"W-what?"

Time froze.

Spinelli hadn't meant to say that. At all. He really thought she was beautiful.. But now that she knew.. She's definitely going to storm out now.

Georgie however, was in awe. Did he really think she was beautiful? She needed to hear it again. She walked towards him and sat next to him on the couch. Spinelli suddenly found the floor very interesting.

"Spinelli.. Do you- really think I'm beautiful?"

Spinelli finally looked up at her. She was looking at him so intently. He knew he had to give her an answer, and he couldn't just say "Nope, I lied." he decided to come on out with it.

"Yes. I think you're very beautiful, Wise and lovely Georgie." He braced himself for the inevitable slap and/or stinging words of rejecting sure to come.

"Spinelli.. Thank you.. That's- so sweet.." She looked him straight in the eyes and gave him the most beautiful smile he's ever seen in his life. He suddenly got some nerve and couldn't help himself.

"Spinelli-" Georgie was cut off when Spinelli gently pressed his lips to hers. Georgie melted into him and wrapped her arms around him, while his hands gently grasped the sides of her face.

The two broke apart to breathe. They smiled and looked into each others eyes, and kissed again.

Suddenly, the door flew open.

"Hey Spinelli, I need you to look up some information on-"

"Stone cold! Uh.. g-greetings?"

Georgie was blushing lightly, and Jason's mouth was hanging open in shock for a moment until he gained his composure. "Um. Uh.. I'm just gonna come back later... Bye, you two.." Then Jason was out the door as quickly as he walked in.

The new couple started laughing wildly and Spinelli then sneezed again.

"Hey, how about I feed you what's left of that soup?"

"The Jackal would be most appreciative of that."

Who knew that chicken soup could bring two people so close together?


End file.
